


Angry Spooning

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Spooning, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: It was just supposed to be a regular night. A nice night to sleep and get some well deserved rest. But it seemed that Zack was not going to make this night of sleep so easy for Cloud. Sometimes Zack could be such a puppy, but thankfully Cloud does love him.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Angry Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little story based on a comic by   
> [@artofalassa.](https://mobile.twitter.com/artofalassa/status/1293290521637654533)
> 
> Just some soft Clack and all so here we go! And be sure to check out the comic! 

Cloud had settled into bed a little while ago, his eyes closed as he tried to shut off the active thoughts of his mind. He was not really much of a heavy sleeper, the littlest things could happen and he would be wide awake again. There was that and the already noted active thoughts always running a muck in his mind. But with a little time he could finally drift off and finally get to his sweet and bliss filled dreams.

That would have been the case for him if the bed sheets had not been abruptly ripped from his body. With his eyes open and mind awake he half turned onto his other side to see that Zack had greedily taken away the covers to further bundle himself up.

Despite being a light sleeper as well, Zack at the same time could be rather deep in sleep when it came to unconscious actions. One of those actions being stealing away the warmth of the covers. Cloud couldn't blame him though, he was Zack after all.

But that didn't mean he could steal the cover.

Cloud wanted his sleep and he wanted the extra added warmth from the bed sheets. Without a word he grabbed onto them and yanked them back onto his side, wrapping himself up entirely this time. If Zack wanted to be under the sheets, he would have to remember in his sleepy state how to share.

Now within the bundle of sheets, Cloud could feel himself getting drowsy again. Now it was time that he could fall asleep and dream… finally. At least that was what he thought and believed would be the easiest thing to happen.

Now instead of the covered being yanked off him, he felt them stretch followed by a warmth pressed up against his back. Zack now was pressed up against him, practically resting his head on top of Cloud. His eyes wide open again he looked back, seeing as he couldn't really turn onto his side now that Zack was smack up against him.

"Clooooud," Zack whispered in a soft voice, eyes still closed, "Coooold."

It was such a childish tone, half pleading, half sleepy. It was surely cute when Zack was like that, but Cloud was not wanting any of it. He wanted his sleep already! Groaning, he looked away from Zack, staring at the wall. "You're mako-infused, Zack. You don't get cold."

Cloud waited for a moment, waiting to see what Zack was going to say. But there was only the sound of his breathing. Perhaps he had fallen back asleep.

"Clooooud."

Or maybe not.

"What?" Cloud asked, trying not to let his frustration get the better of him, but he could already tell there was a little bit in his tone.

"Cuddles…" Zack whispered gently.

He was sounding like a child, or perhaps much more like a little puppy. Yes, that was right. Zack was very much like a puppy despite his tall and muscular stature. Cloud was sure if Zack wasn't half asleep and on top of Cloud pretty much, he would be begging with those darn adorable puppy dog eyes he was known more.

There was no way Cloud could ever be mad at Zack when he was in his 'puppy' mode. It was just too adorable to resist, so he caved in. He could already feel the heat in his cheeks, adding to the warmth he was already feeling from Zack snuggled up against him. "Oh… Uh fine."

With the answer out of the way, Zack adjusted himself to be more properly under the cover and more importantly cuddled up as closely as possible as he could get to Cloud. He wrapped his arm around Cloud's side and rested it gently against Cloud's chest. Cloud couldn't help but smile as he placed his hand on top of Zack and laced his fingers with him.

If there was one way to fall asleep faster, this was most lille the way to do it. Being with Zack already was easy enough, knowing that he was right besides him. But the nights where they could be even close, that was what Cloud really enjoyed. The warmth that radiated off Zack's body was more than enough to make Cloud feel happy and als very drowsy. Zack was like his own personal heated blanket, so Cloud was not going to turn down any chance to snuggle with him like this.

Now finally he could doze off within Zack's arms and…

"Cloooooud."

His eyes shot open, wide and far from the sleep that he craved. Now he rather bluntly he pushed Zack back so he could turn a little more onto his side. "WHAT." He wasn't really asking nor was he yelling, but his tone revealed that he wasn't really wanting to be talked to so late at night.

He could feel Zack shrink against him, perhaps frowning. Cloud couldn't tell though Zack had his face pressed up against Cloud's shirt. But from what he could see of Zack's face, which was just his closed eyes and brows, they were furrowed.

"C-Can I be the little spoon?"

"Oh for fu-"

He was half way to kicking off the covers when he stopped. He could seem Zack confused and almost sad. HIs eyes were only half open, but Cloud could see the expression that they were given. He stopped himself from pulling off all the covers and sighed heavily. Even with eyes half opened Zack always won.

Throwing the covers over the two of them he nudged Zack to turn the other way. Now he was the one to wrap his arms around Zack, and just like he had done, Zack took his hand in his. With a heavy sigh, and his face burning red, he finished adjusting himself to properly be snuggled up to Zack to let him be the little spoon.

"There. Happy?" Cloud mumbled.

"Yup," Zack replied, almost slyly before giving Cloud's hand a squeeze.

Of course. This must have been his plan all along. That was what Cloud was thinking at least. Now his face was feeling even warmer before, no doubt his cheeks were a vibrant red at this point. Zack wasn't going to see his face anyways, but he couldn't help himself but bury his face into Zack's wondrous soft hair.

"Good."

Now with further interruptions Cloud let sleep consume him as he held tight to his precious puppy who wanted to be the little spoon. But as long as both of them were content, that was that mattered, and despite the blush in Cloud's face… he was rather content.


End file.
